une agréable bêtise
by Elythie
Summary: ONE-SHOT:nos héros ont 15 ans :  c'est une folie, une bêtise. Dit-il spontanément   Si c'est une bêtise alors elle est sacrément agréable ! Répond t-elle spontanément enjouée


Une agréable bêtise

_Fait moi l'amour ! Déclare t-elle avec conviction.

Sous le choc Naruto, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte en un O parfait, laisse tomber son biscuit dans sa tasse de thè. Seule l'éclaboussure d'eau chaude qui atterrie sur sa main, le ramène à la réalité.

_A-a-attend Sakura ! Je te suis plus là ! S'exclame t-il en prenant une teinte rouge

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire victorieux à peine dissimulé, elle adore le voir gêné.

_tu as parfaitement compris. Assène t-elle sérieusement et pour confirmer ses dires, elle se lève et s'approche d'une démarche chaloupée du fauteuil où il est assis. Elle pose ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se penche avec lenteur vers son visage, elle s'arrête très proche mais sans le toucher, lui laissant l'occasion d'admirer son décolleté. Le ninja déglutit avec difficulté et cherche un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Enfin mauvais, c'est agréable aussi mais par égard pour elle et au nom de leur amitié il ne pouvait pas en profiter.

_Pourquoi ? Tu aimes Sasuke...

la question a fusé d'elle même, l'a laissant pantoise un moment. Évoqué Sasuke est la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire.

_Je te l'ai déjà dis les sentiments d'une femme change. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre toute ma vie qu'il revienne ! Et puis n'a-t-il pas essayé de me tuer... élude t-elle sèchement

_Pourquoi moi alors ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ! S'exclame t-il complétement perdu

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans ces yeux émeraudes mais il ne le distingue pas, trop occupé à lui tenir tête. Elle pousse un soupire et se penche encore plus sur lui, jusqu'à le frôler

_mais toi si... murmure t-elle à son oreille.

Elle s'éloigne pour observer son visage. Elle est frappée par les yeux de son partenaire, ils expriment une profonde colère, elle se mord la lèvre inquiète...

_Naruto ? Interroge t-elle d'une voix douce prudemment

A son nom il réagit enfin, non sans détacher son regard d'un point sur le mur, sa colère est palpable et il se lève à la hâte en écartant brutalement Sakura.

_je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Sakura mais je vais faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé... donc je te prierais de bien vouloir partir. Maintenant. Déclare t-il sèchement en lui tenant la porte.

C'est à son tour d'être abasourdie, l'aurait-elle vexée ? Pourtant elle est vraiment sincère vis à vis de lui, elle l'aime vraiment ! C'est juste qu'il a tout compris de travers, il ne l'a croira pas si elle lui dis qu'elle l'aime ! Qu'il lui a tant manqué et qu'elle ne veut plus être séparé de lui. Il ne l'a pas crue avant c'est pourquoi il ne l'a croira pas maintenant. Et pourtant elle ne souhaite et ne voit que lui. Elle décide donc de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée la saisi et la claque avec force pour ensuite se tourner vers Naruto et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Il est un instant déconcerté, mais l'a repousse bien vite, trop vite.

_Allons Naruto tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'es toujours puceaux alors que tu as eu comme maître Jiraya-sensei ! C'est la dernière chose que je te demande pour moi ! Après je te promets je ne t'embêterai plus ! Alors s'il te plaît... ne me rejette pas...

Elle a parlé avec tant de force, ses mots sont remplis de détresse et se meurent sur la fin, pareil à si elle est essoufflée. Comme si elle est vidée de son énergie, elle s'appuie contre Naruto, loge sa tête dans son cou, l'enserre de ses bras. Instinctivement, il l'a prend dans ses bras.

_Ne croie pas que je suis une fille facile... c'est juste que j'ai confiance en toi... sussure t-elle

Timidement, elle vient frôler son bout du nez sur la joue encore imberbe de son compagnon d'arme, leurs nez se frôlent, il se laisse faire n'esquissant aucun mouvement, gardant juste les yeux clos pour garder un air de contenance. Elle le trouve simplement beau et terriblement attirant, elle appose doucement ses lèvres en un chaste baiser. Il n'y répond pas. Elle recommence encore et encore devenant plus entreprenante, elle glisse une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blond comme les blés, elle s'appuie un peu plus contre lui, passant son genoux gauche entre ses jambes et le remontant avec langueur. Elle humecte les lèvres du jeune shinobi, les happent, les mordillent, lapent ses commissures... il émet un grognement et ouvre enfin les yeux, elle ne peut qu'y plonger :

_Arrête ça. Dit-il sans autorité, simplement.

Elle lui sourie malicieusement et repart à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Soudain elle sent que des lèvres viennent coincer sa lèvre inférieure entre elles. Elle sent une langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne, et soudain une main vient se caler derrière sa tête pour l'emporter dans un tourbillons de sensations encore inconnue.

Jamais elle n'avait été embrassé avec passion. À vrai dire elle n'avait vraiment embrassé un garçon avec la langue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie avant lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas de copains. Et la seule chose d'osée qu'elle s'accorde même si elle est honteuse de se l'avouer -alors qu'il n'y aucune raison- est de se caresser. Mais sinon elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière de sexe. Elle n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle, alors demander sur un coup de tête à Naruto de coucher avec elle peut paraître relever d'une maladie psychologique, ou alors d'un état suicidaire pour les personnes extérieures et butées d'esprit. Pas du tout, la jeune medic sait ce qu'elle fait ! Qui a-t-il de mal à faire confiance à la personne que l'on aime ?

Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il les pousse jusqu'au canapé animé par le désir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils basculent et tombent sur le canapé, qu'ils reprennent pied à la réalité. Essouflée, les yeux brillants, les lèvres rouges légèrement gonflées sous les baisers, il l'a trouve tout simplement magnifique. Simplement magnifique, qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui accorder sa demande, elle doit simplement être dans une mauvaise passe émotionnelle. Elle approche une main près de sa joue et la caresse du bout des doigts, un sourire ravie éclaire son visage.

_On devrait...

_Chut ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Alors s'il te plait arrête de te poser des questions et laisse toi porter. Déclare t-elle à la fois déterminée et amusée.

Elle l'attire à elle et l'embrasse encore et encore, elle descend sa main vers son bas du dos, la passe sur la hanche, pour venir se loger entre ses jambes.

_attend... souffle t-il entre deux baisers.

_Embrasse moi, aime moi, encore et encore jusqu'à demain... lui murmure t-elle comme une litanie.

Il vient loger sa tête dans son cou, dépose une multitude de baisers, puis un plus marqué, il lèche sa jugulaire puis le contour de sa mâchoire pour arriver à son lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordille gentiment. Elle soupire d'aise, s'agrippe à ses vêtements avec force. Il perd l'équilibre devant sa force et il s'écroule sur elle. Elle passe ses doigts sous son tee-shirt noir, pour découvrir ses omoplates. Il a la peau douce même si elle découvre quelques boursouflures à certains endroits, synonymes de cicatrices. A bout de souffle il se sépare d'elle. Il l'a regarde intensément avec des yeux remplis de désir.

_c'est une folie, une bêtise. Dit-il spontanément

_Si c'est une bêtise alors elle est sacrément agréable ! Répond t-elle spontanément enjouée.

Il pouffe de rire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_Tu as raison... mais ça ne changera rien entre nous ? Demande t-il soudain inquiet

_jamais. Réplique t-elle légèrement blessée

Il enlève alors son tee-shirt, l'envoie valser à travers la pièce, prend Sakura dans ses bras telle une princesse et l'emmène à son lit. Il l'assoie sur le lit et face à elle à genoux il passe son nez sur sa jambe tout en remontant de plus en plus haut. Elle rougie à son geste, elle ne l'imaginer pas si pionnier. Puis butant contre sa jupe-short, il lève la tête et l'embrasse tout en l'allongeant complétement sur le lit. En même temps il fait glisser la fermeture éclaire de son haut. Elles se redresse et le fait glisser le long de ses bras, puis retire ensuite son débardeur résille, non sans rougir. Elle se laisse tomber contre la couette et Naruto repart à l'assaut de sa bouche tout en caressant du bout des doigts le tissus du soutient gorge rembourré, puis descend ses lèvres vers sa gorge, une clavicule, le haut d'un sein. Il abaisse les bretelles et dégrafe d'un geste habile le sous vêtement. Elle se sent bien entre ses bras, elle a de plus en plus chaud, son corps est une pleine ébullition. Elle parcoure ses abdominaux sculptés à croquer, passe ses mains dans son dos, caresse ses omoplates. Tandis qu'il empoigne un sein et suce l'autre, elle pousse un gémissement et rougie fortement. Il vient lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille qui l'a fait rougir de plaisir. En réponse, elle vient agripper fermement ses fesses et les malaxe, elle est surprise de constater qu'il a des muscles fessiers particulièrement bien développés par rapport aux autres hommes qui ont des fesses plates. Elle s'en réjouie.

Doucement une de ses mains s'aventure sur une zone légèrement stimulé mais pas assez à son goût. Avec difficulté, elle déboutonne et baisse la braguette du pantalon orange, du bout des doigts elle caresse le membre du ninja à travers le tissus du caleçon. Il grogne puis attrape les petits doigts entrepreneurs pour les enfermer entre ses doigts. Il remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse langoureusement il en profite pour dénouer sa jupe-short et commencer à la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle soulève son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Dans le même temps il en profite pour retire lui aussi son pantalon. Il continue de l'embrasser, de la toucher, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ivre de ses caresses. L'ardeur de ses baisers est croissant et ça lui tourne la tête, toute cette adrénaline de commettre une faute en cachette, un secret connu que d'eux seuls décuple le plaisir.

Il sent contre sa jambe placée entre les cuisses de la jeune adolescente, une humidité révélatrice du désir qu'il lui procure, il sourit contre ses lèvres. Il se détache d'elle à bout de souffle. Il se redresse et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, puis ouvre le tiroir de son chevet.

_Que fais-tu ? Interroge Sakura déroutée

_Et c'est un médecin qui pose la question. Ricane t-il

Il sort une boîte de préservatif. La kunoichi rougie légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il se rallonge sur elle et vient lui donner des baisers à l'en faire tourner la tête, il vient caler sa tête dans son cou pour déposer une myriade de doux baisers, il trace un chemin avec son nez qui part de sa clavicule, passe entre ses seins, le souffle puissant du jeune shinobi, l'a fait frissonner, elle le sent trembler d'excitation, puis descend jusqu'à son nombril. À partir de là il trace son petit chemin avec sa langue qui décrit le contour du nombril, avant de parcourir la lisière de l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Elle rougie de honte face à la simplicité et à l'infantilité de son sous vêtement, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger. L'a-t-il seulement remarqué ?

Il lui écarte la jambe et passe sa langue sur son aine, encore et encore, avant de lécher le tissus. Elle essaie de l'arrêter, mais il ne semble pas entendre comme possédé. Il fait glisser la petite culotte le long de ses jambes puis aventure ses doigts entre les plis des lèvres. Il vient loger un doigt puis un deuxième à l'intérieure d'elle, tandis que sa langue titille son clitoris. La jeune fleur de cerisier ne peut empêcher des gémissements puissants sortir de sa bouche, son dos se arque et involontairement elle ressert les cuisses autour de la tête de Naruto qui doit les maintenir et son bassin s'anime. Elle n'en revient pas, pour sa première relation sexuelle elle a droit à un cunnilingus ! Le rêve de la plus part des femmes ! Soudain son corps devient incontrôlable elle sent les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour des doigts de son compagnon, ses cries sont puissants et un éclair blanc passe devant ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à se donner autant de plaisir ! Haletante elle reprend son souffle et rougie quand elle revoie le visage rayonnant du ninja au dessus d'elle, timidement elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et vient goûter à ses lèvres. Elle se sent bien là près de lui, son corps est brulant, elle descend sa main vers le phallus pas suffisamment excité, légèrement tremblante, elle le touche,puis descend vers les bourses qu'elle caresse du bout des doigts avant d'enrouler sa main autour du phallus du jeune homme. Il lèche la pointe fièrement dressée d'un de sein tout en haletant, son souffle chaud contre sa peau la fait frissonner. Elle adore être une poupée de chiffon sous ses mains mais elle aime aussi le fait d'avoir une telle emprise sur lui.

_Attend Sakura... dit-il d'une voix particulièrement rauque

_je le fais mal ? Demande t-elle rapidement inquiète de mal faire.

Il sourit attendrit

_Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle le libère à contre coeur et de nouveau il s'éloigne de son corps qui frissonne de froid et se languie de son absence. Elle ne veut même pas penser comment elle fera quand il ne sera plus là pour lui donner du plaisir. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et elle vient se poster dans son dos, réclamant de la chaleur et curieuse aussi. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, il déplie le préservatif sur son membre gonflé et dressé.

Il se tourne vers elle, et comme hypnotiser par son regard cyan, elle se laisse happer par l'appel du désir. Il l'embrasse langoureusement, comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Avec une force impérieuse il l'a saisi par les aisselles pour l'allonger sans ménagement. Elle est surprise de voir à quel point, il est à bout de patience, elle est à la fois un peu effrayée et à la fois fascinée ! Il s'attaque à son cou, une de ses mains descendent rapidement le long de ses côtes, caressant au passage sa fesse pour se placer par la suite entre sa cuisse afin de la maintenir déjà écartée. Elle n'est pas effrayée après tout c'est lui. Il vérifie qu'elle est toujours humide, il embrasse fiévreux ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres. Puis doucement il s'introduit en ondulant du bassin.

C'est étrange elle n'a pas spécialement mal à en pleurer, alors qu'on lui disait que normalement ça faisait mal. Normalement ? Les gens sont finalement masochistes au fond. C'est étrange d'avoir quelqu'un en soie, c'est une sensations bien étrange.

Il attend qu'elle soit habituée avant de commencer, il ne s'est pas enfoncé jusqu'au bout, il le fera après. Il est content de constater qu'elle n'a pas souffert sinon il s'en aurait voulu et ça l'aurait certainement bloqué. Alors avec les dernières miettes de patience qu'il lui reste, il commence à faire de lent mouvement. Il écarte un peu plus une de ses jambes puis il commence à augmenter le rythme s'enfonçant jusqu'au fond puis ressortant de moitié. Les vagues de plaisirs comment à la submerger, elle trouve particulière déroutant ce qui se passe entre ses cuisses. C'est fou le regard qu'il a ses yeux de la couleur d'une mer calme, on prit la teinte d'une mer déchaînée, elle aperçoit une goutte de transpiration coulé le long de sa tempe, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais lui trouve à cette goutte un pouvoir érotique transcendant. Elle pousse de long gémissement, puis lorsqu'il augmente la cadence ses gémissements se transforment en cries aigües rapprochés. Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Puis il perd le contrôle de lui même et les coups de reins se font violents, le phallus bute contre le fond du vagin, ils halètent. Sakura est rattrapée par l'orgasme les parois de son vagin se rétractent contre le pénis et il atteint le nirvana à son tour. Il donne quelques coups encore avant de se laisser tomber sur elle en douceur. Elle est un peu écrasée mais ça ne fait rien, elle se sent bien, très bien même.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il se détache d'elle dans un grognement de contrariété. Il s'assoit de nouveau sur le rebord du lit, retire la protection, fait un noeud et vérifie qu'elle n'est pas percée pour ensuite la mettre à la poubelle.

_où vas-tu ? Interroge t-elle inquiète de le perdre.

_je reviens, si tu veux prendre une douche tu peux si tu veux.

_ah ! Je suis désolé j'ai du tâcher tes draps ! S'exclame la médic en se redressant lui montrant ainsi sa petite poitrine bien ronde comme des petits pains blanc.

_comment ça tâché ?

_bah... avec du sang. Avoue t-elle en détournant la tête.

Il soupire :

_ne t'inquiète pas pour ton hymen, tu l'as plus depuis longtemps. Tsunade-obaa-san ne t'as rien appris ou plutôt n'a pas fait ton éducation sexuelle.

_je pense que c'est plutôt le rôle des parents et des amis non ?

_Peut-être. Mais tout ça pour te dire qu'en général l'hymen se perce tout seul, surtout si t'es sportif ce qui est ton cas et que parfois vous pouvez naître sans, alors ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance...

Il s'en va dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, lorsqu'il allume la lumière l'ombre de sa silhouette se dessine et fait ressortir, ses muscles saillants. Ce qu'il est beau, songe intérieurement Sakura. Elle aimerait pouvoir tout lui dire, ses sentiments à son égard, qu'elle ne veut que lui ! Lorsqu'il revient il se glisse sous la couverture avec elle et la tient dans ses bras. Tout le reste de la nuit ils n'ont fait que de parler de tout et de rien, de bêtises, d'amours, de situations honteuses ou douloureuses et même de sexe mais pour une fois, à aucun moment le sujet Sasuke ne fut évoqué, ni leur situations de ninja. Ils refirent même l'amour encore une fois avant de dormir et Sakura glissa à son oreille les quelques mots qu'elle lui doit, mais il ne les a pas entendu.

Au matin lorsqu'il se réveille sa seule crainte et que Sakura se soit éclipsée, mais il n'en est rien. Ils ont pris leur douche chacun leur tour et ont partagé le petit déjeuné qui pour une fois ne s'est pas tenu à juste des ramens.

Quand Kakashi vient chercher Naruto pour l'entraînement qu'il découvre aussi Sakura, tous les deux de très bonne humeur. Il ne pose pas de questions et ne cherche pas à trouver une explication à la présence de Sakura de bonne heure le matin chez Naruto.

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune kunoichi marche dans la rue au côté de son nouveau copain. Alors qu'ils remontent une rue bondée, elle distingue dans la foule, une tête blonde chère à ses yeux. Alors qu'il passe près d'elle leurs mains se frôlent, leur doigts s'entrelacent l'espace d'un instant, comme cette douce nuit qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt. Un oeil avertit aurait pus voir le sourire malicieux qu'ils s'échangent, sans pour autant imaginer la porter de ce regard.

Finalement cette bêtise a été des plus agréable et elle ne fait que commencer... soyez en sûre.


End file.
